


anything, anything

by JujuRotfuchs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1980s, 80s, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, DJ Otabek Altin, Drug Use, Fighting and making up, Jealousy, M/M, Model Yuri Plisetsky, Musician Otabek Altin, Smut, Songfic, Yuribek, also making out, but they're still happy, hatelove, lil bit of violence, otayuri - Freeform, unhealthy relationship, yoimusicweek, yoimusicweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/pseuds/JujuRotfuchs
Summary: But Yuri is drunk and Yuri is angry and that’s a combination from hell. Otabek wants to kiss his glittery gloss lips and dance a little with him or take him home on his bike but Yuri got his hackles raised and looks like he will punch Otabek if he tries to calm him down by kissing him.Or: Yuri and Otabek are one of those couples in a hate-love relationship. But for every fight they have, they make up for it twice.





	anything, anything

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of yoi music week: 1980's

 

It’s unbearably hot in the club by the time Otabek finishes his set. The crowd roars and cheers for him as he disappears backstage, wiping sweat off his neck with a small towel someone handed him. He expects Yuri to jump at him in a cloud of hairspray, bubble gum, cigarette smoke and spilled cocktails to wrap his legs around him and lick the rest of the sweat off Otabek but his little hellcat was nowhere to be seen.  
Otabek pushes some damp curls away from his forehead and accepts a lit cigarette from a girl with too much makeup that flutters her eyelashes at him in an obvious attempt to get some. Otabek thanks her halfheartedly, not sparing her a second glance before he starts to search for his own blonde.  
  
The last time he’d seen Yuri, his boyfriend was laughing and dancing among the crowd while Otabek was deejaying. He had looked like he had a good time. Otabek had watched how his light hair had changed colour under the beam of the club lights. _Pink, blue, green, gold, white_. A small smile around his lips, likely caused by too much sugary drinks as he closed his eyes and let his head roll back to sink fully into Otabek’s music. A mesmerising sight Otabek had seen a hundred times before but never grew tired of.  
Finding Yuri turns out to be a lot harder then expected and Otabek can feel himself slowly getting annoyed. He has a feeling that Yuri is hiding from him on purpose and that’s never a good sign, Yuri knows how much Otabek hates it when he was avoiding conflicts purposely to piss him off. Otabek can barely see through the blue haze coming from too much cigarette smoke and the overly sweet smelling fog machine of the club.  
Running out of patience, he pushes a few giggling girls aside as gently as he can when they approach him to talk about his music, not having the nerve for their corny chatter.  
  
Then he spots Yuri and his blood runs hot within seconds.  
  
  
_Oh, gee, what is it tonight?_  
  
_At least just tell me what the hell is wrong_  
  
_Do you want to eat, do you want to sleep, do you want to drown?_  
  
_Just settle down, settle down, settle down..._  
  
  
His boyfriend is sitting atop the sticky counter-surface of the bar, letting his long legs dangle down playfully, his tulle skirt rucked up way too high for Otabek’s liking against his naked thighs. He sees red when the spots the hand of another man land on Yuri’s pale knee, especially when Yuri does nothing to push it away and stares at Otabek instead, grinning despite the angry gleam in his eyes.  
It takes Otabek a heartbeat to come to stand behind that bastard touching his boyfriend and without hesitating or even warning the man, he grabs him by the back of his skull and slams his head face first down against the counter with a unpleasant crunch. A little bit of blood splatters over Yuri’s naked leg but he only raises one eyebrow at Otabek and doesn’t seem affected otherwise.  
The guy groans and holds his nose with the hand that had laid on Yuri’s knee seconds before, blood running over his wrist like paint. Otabek claps him on the back and uses the opportunity to friendly remind him that he shouldn’t ever touch anything that doesn’t belong to him. Yuri uses the opportunity to jump down from the counter and strut away gracefully with a raised nose and flowing hair. Otabek curses and runs after him, _again_. It doesn’t contribute anything to lift his mood.  
  
He grabs his boyfriend by the wrist, forcing him to stop walking away from him and his fingers glide over rows of bracelets made out of spikes and pearls. Yuri glares at him with his smudged eyeliner eyes.  
  
„What’s wrong?“ Otabek yells over the music. The sooner they get over with this, the better.  
  
But Yuri is drunk and Yuri is angry and that’s a combination from hell. Otabek wants to kiss his glittery gloss lips and dance a little with him or take him home on his bike but Yuri got his hackles raised and looks like he will punch Otabek if he tries to calm him down by kissing him.  
  
Then he says what no man in a relationship ever wants to hear.  
  
„You know exactly what you did, asshole.“ He spits and rips his hand away from Otabek. A second later, the dancing crowd has swallowed him and Otabek curses again, turning around and heading into the opposite direction to get himself a drink first. Yuri is insufferable when he’s being like this.

 

_I'll give you give candy, give you diamonds, give you pills_

_Give you anything you want, hundred dollar bills_

_I'll even let you watch the shows you want to see_

_Just marry me, marry me, marry me…_

 

After a bit of liquid courage, Otabek starts his search anew. He finds Yuri in his own dressing room backstage. He sits on the floor, leaning against the wall, wrapped in Otabek’s leather jacket. His boots are lying unlaced next to him and he is hugging his knees to his chest, resting his cheek atop them. He's been crying, Otabek can tell by the runny streaks of mascara on his red cheeks. There is a half empty bottle of cheap champagne next to him too, knowing Yuri, he probably swiped it from the bar when no one was looking.  
  
Otabek sighs. What a beautiful mess his baby is. He kneels down in front of him. „Found you.“ He whispers.

Yuri raises his head, tears still pooling in his emerald eyes. „You were dancing with these girls in front of everyone.“ He accuses.  
  
„I wasn’t dancing with them Yura, I didn’t even touch one. I brought them up stage because they’re the daughters of the guy who owns this club.“  
  
Yuri just rolls his eyes and looks away.  
  
„Do you know how much cash I got from that? They could easily hire any DJ.“  
  
„Yeah but they won’t, you’re a rockstar now.“ Yuri hisses weakly. „And sluts throw themselves at you all the time now.“  
  
Otabek ignores him. „Do you know what I needed the extra money for?“  
  
Yuri sniffs in lieu of an answer.  
  
„For this.“ Otabek reaches inside the pocket of his black pants and grabs for Yuri’s small hand a second later. Then he slides a ring onto Yuri’s finger that fits perfectly. It has a big purple diamond in the middle, Yuri’s favorite colour, and was expensive as hell.  
  
Yuri stares at his own hand with a open mouth and no matter how prickly he’s currently being, Otabek knows that Yuri loves the ring.  
  
Yuri swallows and then looks up at Otabek, purposely pouting. „I’m not going to marry you, asshole.“  
  
Otabek lunges forward and cups Yuri’s face on both sides, Yuri’s own hands fly up to wrap loosely around his wrists. He looks deep into Yuri’s eyes, into his _soul_. „Oh you are going to marry me you little brat, because I know you want to. I know that you love me more than anything.“  
  
Yuri whimpers, oh he hates it when Otabek is right! But Otabek shushes him, wiping the smeared mascara from Yuri’s face with his thumbs and let’s himself being pulled against Yuri’s mouth so Yuri can kiss him deeply and desperately.  
Together they fully sink to the floor, not caring that it is dirty and sticky. Yuri is on his back and Otabek is over him, pressing against him. He almost rips the tulle as he impatiently hikes Yuri’s skirt up, _all the way_ _up_ until he can sink between his heavenly long legs. Yuri gasps and buries his hands into Otabek’s hair to tug at it, the ring at his finger glinting in the dim light.

 

 **xxx**  
  
  
Yuri is the kind of lover that sinks under a restaurant table to blow Otabek for buying him a nice meal. Yuri is the kind of lover to _forget_ his underwear beneath his pants or appears naked underneath his coat to surprise Otabek as a reward for being good to him. Yuri can be sugary sweet as long as he gets what he wants. And Yuri will give Otabek whatever he wants as long as he’s sweet to Yuri.  
But Yuri is also the kind of lover who storms away as soon as Otabek looks at someone else and the kind of lover who puts up a fist fight as soon as anyone dares to touch him. He sulks when he doesn’t get enough attention but is too proud to beg for it.  
  
Imagine the disaster that occurred when Otabek told him that he was going on tour for two whole weeks. _Without him_. At first Yuri had laughed in disbelieve. Then he had hissed and fought, pouted and screamed. Later, begged and cried. He had sucked Otabek dry trying to convince him not to go and fucked himself raw, riding him in an attempt to get him to take Yuri with him. Followed by more arguing and tears until Yuri went completely silent and choose to ignore him.  
  
It’s the middle of the night when Otabek unlocks their door, dragging his suitcase behind him. Yuri is nowhere to be seen which is disappointing. Otabek knew he hurt Yuri and it’s late but he had hoped that Yuri would’ve missed him enough to forgive him. Otabek turns on the light and leaves his stuff by the door to be dealt with later. Wandering into the living room, he finds that Yuri at least gotten his presents and wasn’t angry enough to throw them away or leave them unopened. There is wrapping and tissue paper all over the floor, ribbons lying around like confetti. The teddy bear Otabek send sits on the couch, the flowers are standing a little sadly in a vase but at least Yuri watered them. The rest of the coke is dusting their coffee table and the box of chocolates is empty, brightly colored wrappers thrown everywhere. They will have their next fight if Yuri decides that he won’t clean up all this mess.  
  
Otabek wonders if Yuri is still high. High Yuri swallows his cock until his jaw is sore, High Yuri throws plates at him and intents to hit.

 

_I'm so sick of you tonight_

_You never stay awake when I get home_

_Is something wrong with me, something wrong with you?_

_I really wish I knew, wish I knew, wish I knew…_

 

Otabek makes his way through the mess and tries to stop himself from yelling out for Yuri to move his ass out here right this second to take care of the clutter no matter if he wakes him and the entire neighbourhood along with it.  
Instead he opens their bedroom door and Yuri is indeed asleep and unfortunately not waiting for Otabek dressed up in something lacey he can rip off him before devouring him.

Quietly, Otabek undresses himself and leaves his clothes on the floor for Yuri to take care of because he will make him clean up everything tomorrow, whether his baby likes it or not. He sinks into their bed and pulls sleeping Yuri against him, wrapping his arms around him. No matter how angry he might be, he still missed him like crazy.  
Yuri is soft and warm, his silken hair smelling like strawberries as Otabek buries his nose between the golden strands and inhales deeply. He can’t keep his hands from moving over Yuri’s back, down his arms. He kisses his temples, his nose and smiles when Yuri makes a little happy sound while being asleep.  
Otabek rolls a little on top of him, leaving more kisses while his fingers trace in in featherlight touches over Yuri’s porcelain skin. Yuri hums again and Otabek can feel heat spreading through his lower stomach. How he loves him! How he missed him! He moves his hands down to gently cup Yuri’s ass, having longed for that perfect little peach while he was away. His fingers dip lightly between Yuri’s cheeks and Otabek’s mouth begins to water when he thinks about kissing Yuri there, knowing how pliant and sweet Yuri get’s from it. Unfortunately it has to wait, it’s a reward Yuri doesn’t deserve yet.  
Then Otabek’s fingers brush over something unusually hard between Yuri’s soft skin, something that doesn’t belong there. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion and reaches for it again, this time he realises quickly what it is. A plug. Otabek smiles and the heat inside of him starts to burn hotter. Yuri made sure he was ready for him when he came back, even if he hadn’t tidied up. Maybe he had fallen asleep on accident? It was pretty late after all.

Otabek starts to gently suck some bruises into the skin of Yuri’s neck, feeling wide awake. He has a plan. Now he’s going to fuck Yuri, then sleep. In the morning, they will make up and stop having his ridiculous argument because Yuri has nothing to worry about and Otabek is back now. Then Yuri will clean up his mess and Otabek won’t allow any further arguments. And afterwards, he will spoil his kitten rotten. No matter what he wants, steaks and champagne, pearls and toys, more coke and a shopping trip. Whatever he wants, Otabek has that kinda money now. Followed by a few more days just in bed, fucking each others brains out.  
  


_I'll give you candy, give you diamonds, give you pills_  
  
_Give you anything you want, hundred dollar bills_  
  
_I even let you watch the shows you want to see_  
  
_Because you married me, married me, married me..._  
  
  
  
He kisses Yuri on the mouth, biting his lower lip and doesn’t stop when Yuri wakes up.  
  
„Beka?“ Yuri mumbles, still half asleep while Otabek grabs him around the waist and kisses down his neck, licking over his soft skin.  
  
„Hm’here baby.“ Otabek mumbles between kisses. „Found your present.“ He squeezes Yuri’s ass cheek.  
  
„I missed you.“ Yuri whines sleepily, eyes closed but reaching for Otabek to pull him closer. If he was fully awake he would let Otabek dangle for a bit longer to punish him. Luckily, he’s not.  
  
„I missed you too, kitten.“ Otabek whispers and comes up to kiss Yuri on the lips again, pushing his tongue inside his mouth lazily. Yuri is barely conscious, kissing back weakly. „Roll over for me?“ Otabek asks and helps Yuri until he lies on his stomach, looking like an angel between the sheets.  
  
Yuri closes his eyes again but smiles as Otabek pushes his golden hair out of his face, kissing his cheek and kissing down his shoulders until he reaches he small of his back. Sitting back on his knees, Otabek pushes Yuri’s plump cheeks apart and carefully eases the toy out of him, replacing the plug with his fingers to see if Yuri is really ready.  
After adding more lube, Otabek leans forward to cover Yuri’s body with his own, pressing him into the mattress, relishing in the warmth of his body as his chest touches Yuri’s back. Yuri purrs, Otabek knows he likes it when he shields him like this. Yuri’s legs are parted for him and Otabek sinks easily into his tight heat, groaning as he starts to fuck Yuri deeply. Yuri whimpers and mewls in his doze while Otabek kisses his neck and cheek, thrusting harder. Reaching up to where Yuri’s hand lies next to his flushed face, Otabek laces their fingers together, their rings chinking lightly against each other. It’s barely audible between the pants and groans as Otabek squeezes Yuri’s hand harder. It feels so good to be _home_ , he never wants to leave again.

  
**xxx**

  
Yuri and Otabek could go for weeks being sweetly in love like they lived in constant honeymoon but at one point, they always exploded like a seething volcano and then they weren’t fighting, they were having a war.  
  
Victims this time: a ruined business dinner, a cancelled photoshoot, a furious manager and a trashed hotel room. Moreover, collateral damages in uncountable numbers, many tears and hurtful words and a sleepless night.  
  
Back when their hotel room was still pristine after Otabek and Yuri had just arrived, Otabek had said something heedless and from then on, things only got worse.  
  
„Man I’d be bitchy too if I would eat nothing but rabbit food all day.“ Strike one at breakfast while Otabek was eating a croissant and Yuri some fruits. Needless to say that Yuri wanted to rip his throat out at an instant, especially since he’s been nothing but sweet until this moment.  
  
„I’m having a photoshoot tomorrow.“ Yuri hissed, reminding Otabek that he should thank his lucky stars for having married a Model.  
  
„And your period apparently.“ It was supposed to be a joke but Yuri was a little sensitive when it came to his missing masculinity. Strike two mere seconds later from Otabek who loved that Yuri was smaller and softer than him but could’ve said so differently.  
  
Yuri threw his fork across the table and stormed away.  
  
Maybe it was the nerves. Otabek had a important business dinner later with some producers he wanted to work with and his tension apparently made him unleash at Yuri. He would much rather wear a leather jacket then a suit and him feeling uncomfortable caused Strike three. „Do you always have to walk around like a slut Yuri? It’s a business dinner.“  
  
Yuri looked insulted, wearing something that was almost chaste in compassion to his usual outfits. It was especially unfair because Yuri wore skirts and lacey things because Otabek liked them, getting so hard from seeing Yuri in them.  
Deciding that Otabek was an asshole who didn’t deserve any better, Yuri dressed in the shortest black dress in history and some leopard print ankle boots with a little heel. Adding lots of jewellery and makeup until he looked like a hooker or Madonna which for some people, was basically the same thing.  
  
Otabek in a suit, Yuri wearing a dress, they were screaming at each other across the hotel room.  
  
„Do you think this is a appropriate for a business dinner? You’re looking like slut.“  
  
„You _married_ that slut. Don’t act like you’re not getting off by bragging with me.“  
  
„You’re looking like a gold digger then!“  
  
„Because you’re treating me like one!“ Yuri was at least as successful as a Model as Otabek was as a musician. They were beyond fighting about money.  
  
„Stop being so petty, this is important.“  
  
„Stop being such an asshole then.“ Yuri yelled and for once had a right to do so.  
  
The dinner was a catastrophe. The tension between Otabek and Yuri was enough to make the entire restaurant feel awkward. Yuri wasn’t charming but completely silent and Otabek unexpectedly lost his cool. Then Yuri accidentally spilled red wine all over Otabek who took it personally which he didn’t have to say out loud for Yuri to know. And that was the moment Yuri decided to get pissed drunk.  
The producers decided to loosen the mood by heading to a club Otabek would possibly perform at and Yuri refused to head back to the hotel despite barely being able to walk. Otabek got even angrier at his stubbornness, so Yuri stormed away as soon as they were at the venture, getting lost in the crowd. Otabek was seething and worrying, unable to focus on anything business related. So he got drunk too.  
  


_When I was young I learned a game_

_Where love and happiness were the same_  
  
_Now I'm older and I don't play_  
  
_I found out the hardest way_  
  
_I got wasted, she got mad, called me names and she called her dad_  
  
_He got crazy and I did too, wondered what I did to you_  
  
  
  
It’s the middle of the night and the hotel room already a mess, Yuri arrives here first, leaving Otabek in the club to go crazy with worry. Yuri is drunk and angry, sad too. He rips his necklaces off and throws them into the corner, feeling like he’s about to suffocate. Then he kicks his shoes off, leaving a dent in the wall. That feels oddly satisfying so Yuri messes up the carefully arranged pillows, ripping one accidentally open with his spiky bracelet. He punches the pillow until feathers fall from the ceiling like snow. It makes him giggle. Feeling a little better, Yuri puts some real snow on the table and plays in it until his nose feels stuffy.

Then restlessness takes over him and he pours himself a glass of wine he doesn’t drink. He opens he minibar and takes some chocolate out, fuck his diet, fuck his photoshoot! But after one bite, he feels nauseous. Wait, how did he manage to smear chocolate onto the couch? Otabek will be so mad.  
Where is Otabek? Thinking about him makes Yuri want to cry and that makes him angry. He should get back out and party, dance all night! Otabek could go and jump in a lake, Yuri could have fun without him. Expect not. He wants him back but not before he apologised.  
  
That’s the moment the hotel door flies open, Otabek storming in. As soon as he sees Yuri, he starts yelling. How could he ditch him, wanting off when he was so drunk, Otabek was worried sick and Yuri is a selfish little thing. Fuck an apology, Yuri thinks and screams right back, letting his anger out.  
  
It’s getting later, the room messier. Now Yuri is high and drunk, in no position to complain about Otabek but it still pisses him off when he continues to drink too. He should pay more attention to Yuri, focus on their fight. It makes him slap the glass out of Otabek hand and it shatters all over the floor. Yuri takes a step back, Otabek looks furious.  
  
„You’ve gone completely mad now?“  
  
„If I did then it’s your fault.“ They already said a lot of nasty things this far and they’re not done by a long shot.  
  
At one point Otabek rips his suit-coat and shirt off, feeling just as suffocated as Yuri earlier. He paces around in nothing but slacks and gets himself a new drink. Yuri lights a cigarette for himself and throws the packet aside when Otabek opens his hand to wordlessly ask for one too. He wonders if Otabek will ever slap him across the face for being such a bitch.  
He does something worse. Taking his drink, he goes out on the balcony to lean against the railing, ignoring Yuri. It makes Yuri want to rip out his hair in frustration, he should just let things be but he can’t. So he storms after Otabek and screams at him until it comes close to a miracle that they haven’t gotten any noise complains so far.  
Yuri starts to cry again and Otabek has to go back inside because his drink is empty. Yuri throws a vase after him and it shatters right over his head on the wall, water splashing over Otabek’s naked chest and flowers raining onto the floor. Otabek get’s terrifyingly calm as he turns around to look at Yuri who instantly regrets what he just did.  
  
„Aren’t you afraid that you’re going to hit me one day?“ Otabek asks and it’s worse because he’s smiling angrily. Yuri can’t say anything. „That was crystal, very heavy. You felt that as you picked it up, right? Come on, kitten, try again.“ His words are cruel as he comes closer. „It takes one good hit against the back of my head to bash in my skull. Or one against my temple to crack it open. And then it’s not water that’s dripping from the walls, then it’s my blood that pools on the floor into a puddle.“  
  
Yuri starts sobbing, this is worse than screaming and Otabek knows it. He flees into the bedroom and locks the door, calling Victor. It’s so late, maybe already early again and it takes forever until Victor picks up. Yuri is a mess, shaking and sobbing, barely understandable.  
Victor is his manager, something like a father figure to Yuri and his shoulder to cry on when he doesn’t want Otabek. It doesn't take long until he’s banging on their hotel door, demanding to be let in. Yuri is hiding while Victor and Otabek yell at each other, not longer knowing why he even called him. Something else crashes loudly and Yuri nervously smokes another few cigarettes until he hears a door slam shut. The sky outside is violet by now. Yuri is scared that Otabek is the one who left.  
  
With shaky fingers he unlocks the door. The room behind is a mess. Shards of glass and feathers all over the floor, water stains and dents on the wall. Spilled alcohol makes everything sticky and the flowers smell funny from where they’re lying in a puddle. There is coke and cigarette ash on the table and a mixture of Otabek’s and Yuri’s clothes all in between, scattered around.  
Relief floods through Yuri when he spots Otabek on the stained couch, smoking. Otabek turns his head to look over his shoulder at Yuri and there is something in his eyes that makes Yuri think it’s safe again to come close to him.  
  
„Don’t.“ Otabek says before Yuri can take two steps and Yuri’s heart sinks down into his stomach. „There’s glass all over the floor and you’re not wearing shoes.“  
  
He puts his cigarette out, stands up. Yuri starts crying again, silently this time and for a different reason. Otabek comes over to him, lifts him up, kisses his tears away. „I’m sorry, kitten“ He whispers, looking horribly guilty.  
  
Yuri shakes his head, cups Otabek’s face and leaves a hundred kisses all over it. „I’m sorry too, so sorry." He lets himself be carried over to the bed and apologises for calling Victor. Otabek informs him that he blew Yuri’s shoot off but for now that doesn’t matter.  
  
Otabek pulls the curtains in the bedroom close because the sun is rising and they’re both terribly tired. They strip down until they’re naked before they climb under the covers, curling around each other like they’re two puzzle pieces. The warmth of their bodies is comforting, the other one feeling like home. They press a few small kisses onto naked skin, a whisper of a promise. The war is over.  
  
„Yuri?“ Otabek whispers, stroking gently over Yuri’s tangled hair. „You know that I love you more than anything, right?“  
  
Yuri nods. He knows.  
  
„Beka?“ Yuri whispers, tracing his fingers so softly over Otabek’s jaw like he’s made out of glass. „You know, I will never hit you. I’m horrible at throwing things, I never hit anything before.“  
  
Otabek laughs. He knows.  
  
  
_I'll give you candy, give you diamonds, give you pills_  
  
_Give you anything you want, hundred dollar bills_  
  
_I even let you hear the songs I want to sing_  
  
_I'll give you anything, anything, anything..._  
  
_I'll give you anything, anything, anything_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this fic for SO long, so here it finally is. The song I used and absolutely loved ever since I first heard it his Dramarama's 'anything, anything (I'll give you). The song was released in 1985. It also got amazingly covered by beach slang, which is my favorite version and the one I couldn't stop thinking about = inspiring this fic. If you need a song to aggressively dance around in your room, this is the one, turn it all the way up. 
> 
> You can listen to Dramarama's version [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Azj_AjdNWwY) and beach slang's version [ here](https://open.spotify.com/track/42pdZAM8uJWQvcIfcZIKga)
> 
> Y'all been so nice about the stories I posted so far, thank you <3


End file.
